Coffee Shop
by Achers26
Summary: Pertemuan pertama membuat nya jatuh cinta saat itu juga, sampai rela menunggu nya seharian untuk menyatakan cinta nya. Dan dari pertemuan pertama itu lah hubungan mereka terbentuk dan berakhir dengan bahagia. B.A.P Fanfiction! YAOI! BoyxBoy! Oneshoot! BangHim dan sedikit DaeJae here


**Hi, I'm a newbie kkk ^^**

**Ini FF pertama saya yang baru di publish**

**Jadi, maaf kalo alur nya cepat, typo bertebaran, dan cerita ga jelas.**

**Karena saya masih newbie jadi mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**Cast: Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan**

**WARNING: YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo bertebaran, Alur cepat**

_Kring.._

Bel pintu masuk itu berbunyi tanda ada yang datang ke tempat itu.

Terlihat namja tampan yang baru masuk itu mencari tempat duduk yang kosong lalu dia mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong.

Setelah nyaman dengan duduk nya, ia membuka daftar menu yang tersedia di meja itu lalu melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan sambil terus melihat ke daftar menu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" ucap seseorang yang seperti nya pelayan yang baru saja datang.

"Ya, aku ingin-" entah mengapa ucapan nya terpotong saat menatap pelayan di hadapan nya ini.

"Ya? Anda menginginkan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan tatapan bingung karena di tatap seperti itu oleh orang di hadapan nya ini.

"Hmm.. Kim Himchan?" ucap namja itu sambil membaca name tag pelayan di hadapan nya.

"Maaf? Kau ingin memesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan yang di ketahui bernama Himchan itu yang masih bingung dengan orang di hadapan nya ini.

"Oh ya, aku ingin hot chocolatte saja" ucap nya setelah sadar dari acara 'mengagumi-pelayan-bernama-Kim-Himchan' nya.

"Baiklah tuan" pelayan itu pun tersenyum lalu pergi.

Namja itu pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum pelayan itu yang di bilang sangat manis. "Aishh Bang Yongguk apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukan nya kau ke sini untuk bersantai tapi mengapa jadi memikirkan pelayan tadi? Hahhh" namja yang di ketahui bernama Bang Yongguk itu pun menghela nafas nya.

Selang beberapa menit, pelayan bernama Himchan tadi pun datang membawa pesanan Yongguk. "Ini tuan pesanan nya" lalu Himchan menaruh gelas itu di hadapan Yongguk. "Ah iya terima kasih cantik" blusshh entah mengapa tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi Himchan. "Ah ne, saya permisi dulu tuan" Himchan pun kembali ke pekerjaan nya sambil memegangi pipi nya yang memanas.

'Sepertinya dia menyukai ku haha' batin Yongguk percaya diri.

.

Setelah selesai, Yongguk pun membayar lalu bergegas ingin pulang karena sebentar lagi ia akan di usir karena coffee shop itu sudah mau tutup. Dan hanya tinggal ia yang masih berada di situ. Ya, dari tadi sampai larut seperti ini dia terus di coffee shop itu dan tak beranjak sedikit pun. Kau tau apa yang dia lakukan? Dia terus memperhatikan pelayan bernama Himchan itu sampai pelayan itu merasa terganggu terus di tatapi seperti itu. Lalu manager nya pun datang menghampiri Yongguk dan menegur nya untuk tidak terus memperhatikan pelayan nya. Yongguk hanya mengiyakan tapi tetap saja dia memperhatikan Himchan sampai pekerjaan nya benar-benar selesai lalu Yongguk pun keluar dari coffee shop itu.

Yongguk masih menunggu di depan coffee shop itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan menunggu Himchan. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan sampai rela menunggu seharian seperti itu, tapi dari wajah nya ia tampak berseri.. jatuh cinta kah? Entah, tanya kan saja pada rumput bergoyang, maaf maksud saya tanya kan saja pada Yongguk yang saat ini mulai menghampiri Himchan yang baru saja keluar.

Terlihat Himchan menghela nafas saat melihat Yongguk.

"Ada apa tuan? Apa kau ada perlu dengan ku? Apa kau kurang puas dengan pelayanan ku tadi? Apa kau sekarang ingin memaki ku?" tanya Himchan berturut-turut dengan tatapan bingung melihat Yongguk yang seharian ini menanti dan menatap nya terus-terusan.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Dan jangan memanggil ku tuan. Panggil saja Yongguk, Bang Yongguk"

"Baiklah Bang Yongguk-ssi apa kau ada perlu dengan ku?" tanya Himchan masih penuh kesabaran menghadapi orang yang menurut nya aneh ini.

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan embel-embel _ssi, _dan aku ada perlu dengan mu.. kajja" Yongguk lalu menarik tangan Himchan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

"Eh?" Himchan hanya bingung saat sudah duduk di dalam mobil Yongguk.

.

"Sebenar nya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin menculik ku? Astaga ini penculikan, cepat turunkan aku!" Himchan memukul-mukul lengan Yongguk.

"Yaa! Aku tidak ingin menculik mu, diam lah nanti kau juga tau" lalu Himchan menghentikan pukulan nya pada Yongguk lalu duduk terdiam sambil menatap keluar.

.

.

"Pantai? Untuk apa kita ke pantai malam-malam begini?" Yongguk tidak menjawab nya namun langsung menarik Himchan keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu ke tempat kesukaan ku" lalu mereka terdiam duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menatap langit yang terlihat sangat terang malam itu.

"Hime..." Himchan bergidik saat tiba0tiba Yongguk berbisik pelan di telinga nya.

"Aku.. Menyukaimu" Himchan mencerna bisikan Yongguk barusan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MWO?" Himchan bangkit dari duduk nya setelah mencerna kata-kata Yongguk barusan.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Himchan, lalu ia berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuh nya pada Himchan.

"Wae?" Yongguk masih tersenyum melihat Himchan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita kan belum mengenal satu sama lain, kita baru bertemu tadi lalu kau mengajak ku kesini dan mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau gila" Himchan pun pergi dari situ.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" Yongguk berusaha menghampiri Himchan.

"Aku ingin pulang, untuk apa aku disini bersama orang gila seperti mu yang tiba-tiba menunggu seorang pelayan sampai seharian lalu mengajaknya ke pantai tengah malam dan bilang kalau kau menyukai nya. Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga" Himchan melanjutkan jalan nya.

"Tunggu dulu.. Dengarkan aku.." sergah Yongguk menahan tangan Himchan.

"Ya memang aku orang gila, dan aku mulai gila saat pertama melihat mu pagi tadi. Dan soal ucapan ku tadi, aku tau itu terdengar begitu gila dan tiba-tiba. Tapi aku serius dengan ucapan ku. Kau boleh menganggap ku gila, tapi tolong balas ucapan ku tadi, balas perasaan ku. Ini memang sangat terburu-buru, aku tidak memaksa mu mengatakan nya sekarang, kau bisa mengatakan nya ketika kau sudah siap dan aku akan menunggu jawaban mu" jelas Yongguk sambil memegang tangan Himchan.

Himchan hanya bisa terdiam tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan namun entah mengapa jantung nya sedikit berdebar. "Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin pulang jadi lepaskan tangan ku"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melepaskan nya. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang.. Kajja" Himchan hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Himchan, saat Himchan ingin membuka pintu mobil tangan nya tertahan. "Apa laghmmph-" Himchan membelalakan mata nya saat bibir Yongguk menyentuh bibir nya. Hanya sebuah kecupan tidak lebih. Himchan menjauhi dirinya dan menunduk menutupi rona merah di pipi nya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil. "Eumm terima kasih tumpangan nya" ucap Himchan sebelum turun dari mobil.

Yongguk hanya menatap Himchan dari kejauhan sampai namja cantik itu memasuki rumah nya. Yongguk menghela nafas berat "Haahh apa yang kulakukan tadi? Bagaimana kalau dia berpikiran aku adalah namja mesum? Hah sudah lah, tapi bibir nya terasa manis.." Yongguk tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melajukan mobil nya.

.

.

.

Himchan tampak memutar bola mata nya malas saat melihat seorang namja yang merupakan pelanggan pertama nya pagi ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja aneh yang kemarin rela menunggu nya seharian, Bang Yongguk.

'Untuk apa dia datang pagi-pagi sekali?' batin Himchan lalu mulai menghampiri Yongguk.

"Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Himchan pada namja di hadapan nya ini.

"Tidak" Yongguk menjawab nya santai lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan datang ke sini?" Himchan menghela nafas nya melihat orang yang ada di depan nya ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu manager mu sebentar lalu pergi" Himchan hanya menatap nya bingung saat Yongguk berjalan menuju ruangan manager nya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yongguk keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu menarik lengan Himchan "Kajja.."

"Tunggu kita mau kemana? Aku masih bekerja.." Himchan menghentikan langkah nya.

"Sudah tenang saja kau tak akan di pecat" ucap Yongguk santai.

"Ta-tapi.." Himchan masih menatap nya bingung.

"Hhh baiklah tunggu sebentar aku ingin mengganti baju ku dan mengambil tas ku dulu" akhirnya Himchan pun menyerah, dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia harus mengikuti kata-kata orang di hadapan nya ini.

Sesungguh nya dia benar-benar tak ingin mendengarkan kata-kata Yongguk, tapi hati nya berkata lain.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum puas saat Himchan menyetujui ajakan nya.

Kau tau apa yang di lakukan Yongguk dengan manager coffee shop itu? Ya, Yongguk mengatakan ingin membawa Himchan pergi hari ini tetapi manager nya tak mengizinkan nya dengan alasan coffee shop itu bisa mendapat kerugian jika tak ada karyawan nya, lalu Yongguk berjanji ia akan membayar kerugian coffee shop itu sebanyak 3 kali lipat asalkan Himchan boleh pergi bersama nya hari ini, dan tanpa pikir panjang sang manager pun menyetujui nya.

.

Dan sekarang di sini lah mereka, di padat nya tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Terlihat dua orang namja itu hanya berjalan santai di sekitar situ. "Sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan apa dengan ku?" namja cantik itu membuka percakapan.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan saja. Hmm apa kau menyukai ice cream?" Mendengar kata 'ice cream' Himchan langsung menoleh ke Yongguk dan mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haha kau lucu sekali Hime.. Kajja kita beli ice cream" Yongguk menggenggam tangan Himchan menuju toko ice cream.

"Hime?" Himchan memiringkan kepala nya sedikit bingung dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, itu panggilan ku untuk mu Hime" ucap Yongguk sambil memamerkan deretan gigi nya.

.

Sesampai nya di toko ice cream, Himchan dengan semangat memesan ice cream berukuran double karena Yongguk berjanji akan membayarkan nya untuk nya. Mumpung makan gratis kenapa tidak sekalian pesan sepuas nya saja, pikir Himchan.

Yongguk hanya terus tersenyum sambil menatap Himchan yang sedang memakan ice cream.

'Manis' batin Yongguk yang masih terus tersenyum menatap Himchan.

"Bbang apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Himchan yang masih terus memakan ice cream nya dengan lahap.

"Tidak.. Tadi kau memanggil ku apa?" Himchan langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan ice cream nya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk tadi.

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak memanggil mu apapun" Himchan terlihat salah tingkah lalu memakan ice cream nya lagi.

"Kau jangan bohong, tadi aku mendengar nya Hime" goda Yongguk sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Yak, kalu kau sudah dengar kenapa kau menanyakan nya lagi padaku?" Yongguk pun hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Himchan.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar nya lagi.. Jadi, tadi kau memanggil ku apa Hime?" tanya Yongguk lagi sambil mengusap sudut bibir Himchan yang terdapat sedikit ice cream di situ. Himchan hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yongguk.

"A-aku tadi hanya memanggil mu Yongguk" jawab Himchan sambil memalingkan wajah nya.

"Tidak, tadi kau tidak memanggil ku dengan sebutan Yongguk.. Tadi kau memanggil ku apa Hime?"

"Aishh kau menyebalkan, tadi aku memanggil mu Bbang!" Himchan pun mempoutkan bibir nya dan keluar dari toko ice cream itu.

.

"Hei Hime kau kenapa? Jangan mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu" tanya Yongguk yang sudah berhasil mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan Himchan. Pasal nya sedari tadi Yongguk terus mengejar Himchan yang tiba-tiba marah pada nya.

"Hime jangan marah lagi, ne aku minta maaf, jadi jangan marah lagi ne?" ujar Yongguk lalu menggenggam tangan Himchan. Tapi Himchan masih terus memalingkan wajah nya. "Kim Himchan" dengan sekali sentakan Yongguk memalingkan wajah Himchan, dan betapa terkejut nya Himchan saat memalingkan wajah nya bibir Yongguk langsung menempel pada bibir nya. Yongguk pun melumat sedikit bibir itu sampai Himchan mendorong nya lalu menundukan wajah nya menahan rona merah di pipi nya. Dia merasa malu karena banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan melihat saat Yongguk mencium nya tadi. "Haha Hime kau tampak manis saat merona seperti itu" ucapan Yongguk membuat Himchan tambah merona. "Aishh berisik kau Bbang!" Himchan pun memukul pelan lengan Yongguk.

"Haha kajja.." Yongguk menarik lengan Himchan yang hanya menghela nafas karena Yongguk suka sekali menarik nya tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Di sini lah mereka sekarang, di tempat kemarin Yongguk menyatakan perasaan nya secara tiba-tiba ke Himchan, tempat kesukaan Yongguk, pantai.

"Hime.." panggil Yongguk sambil menggenggam tangan Himchan.

"Ne?" Himchan menoleh menatap mata Yongguk.

Yongguk mulai mendekatkan wajah nya pada Himchan, sudah tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, bibir mereka sudah bertemu saling melumat satu sama lain, menjilat, bahkan menggigit nya sesekali, tidak ada nafsu di dalam nya, hanya cinta. Ya cinta yang Yongguk rasakan sekarang kepada Himchan, entah bagaimana perasaan Himchan dengan nya. Merasa membutuhkan oksigen, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Hime.. Entah kau mau menerima ini atau tidak. Tapi aku rasa, aku sungguh mencintai mu. Aku memang bukan orang yang romantis. Aku hanya seorang pengecut yang secara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan ku padamu, tapi walaupun begitu perasaan ku benar-benar sungguhan. Hime.. Aku tidak memaksa mu menerima ku. Hime, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Kau namja yang ku sukai sejak awal melihat mu sampai aku rela menanti mu seharian untuk mengajak mu pergi ke sini dan menyatakan perasaan ku, dan kau namja yang telah berhasil mencuri hati ku. Aku harap kau bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Walaupun jawaban itu akan menyakitkan bagi ku. Hime, saranghae.." ucap Yongguk sambil menatap wajah cantik Himchan.

"Bbang, entah lah aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaan ku, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat mu. Bbang, nado saranghae.." jawab Himchan tulus sambil menatap mata Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum, dia merasa snagat bahagia ketika Himchan mengatakan nya tadi, mengatakan bahwa Himchan juga mencintai nya. Dia peluk tubuh Himchan dan mencium kening nya lama. Himchan tersenyum saat Yongguk mencium kening nya.

.

.

.

Tepat hari ini sudah 6 bulan hubungan Yongguk dan Himchan berjalan. Himchan yang sedang bekerja di coffee shop nya di kagetkan dengan kedatangan beberapa mobil mewah yang datang ke coffee shop nya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Himchan.

"Hyung!" Himchan tersontak saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu nya.

"Ada apa Daehyun-ah?" tanya Himchan pada namja yang menepuk bahu Himchan itu dan di ketahui bernama Daehyun.

"Ini.. Cepatlah ganti pakaian mu dengan ini.. Kajja" Daehyun memberikan kotak merah yang lumayan besar kepada Himchan lalu mendorong nya masuk ke ruangan belakang, Himchan hanya menatap nya bingung.

Sesampai nya di ruang belakang, sudah ada Youngjae yang merupakan namjachingu Daehyun di sana. Dia menyuruh Himchan cepat menggantikan pakaian nya dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam kotak merah itu.

"Youngjae-ah tapi ini apa?" tanya Himchan ingin membuka kotak tersebut.

"Sudah cepat kau ke ruang ganti sana hyung" Youngjae mencegah Himchan membuka kotak nya dan menyuruh nya masuk ke ruang ganti.

Daehyun dan Youngjae merupakan sepasang kekasih juga, dan mereka adalah pelayan baru di coffee shop ini. Sang manager mulai kewalahan saat Yongguk sering sekali membawa Himchan kabur dari pekerjaan nya ckck.

Cklek..

Himchan pun keluar dengan toxedo berwarna putih dan celana hitam nya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan, hmm maaf maksud ku dia terlihat sangat cantik.

Daehyun dan Youngjae pun tersenyum melihat Himchan sekarang, Youngjae pun menutup mata Himchan dengan tangan nya dan Daehyun membantu menuntun nya keluar dari ruangan.

"Sebenar nya apa yang kalian rencanakan sampai menutup mata ku seperti ini?" keluh Himchan saat mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sssttt diamlah hyung, nanti kau juga tau" ketika sudah sampai di dalam coffee shop, suasana tampak tenang tak ada suara sedikit pun. Himchan nampak mengkerutkan dahi nya bingung. Lalu Youngjae pun mulai menyingkirkan tangan nya yang menutupi mata Himchan.

Betapa terkejut nya Himchan saat membuka mata nya dan melihat Yongguk berada di hadapan nya tersenyum dan menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan nya. Dan di belakang Yongguk ada orang tua nya dan orang tua Himchan, dan beberapa teman mereka termasuk Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Yongguk mengerti dengan tatapan bingung Himchan. Lalu ia pun berlutut di depan Himchan dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku nya.

"Kim Himchan, mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidup ku dalam keadaan senang atau sedih, sehat atau sakit, sampai mau memisahkan kita?" Yongguk mengucapkan nya sambil menatap wajah cantik Himchan dan membuka kotak kecil tadi yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin.

Himchan hanya menatap nya tak percaya, dia tersenyum dan menitikan air mata nya. Lalu ia beralih menatap orang tua nya dan orang tua Yongguk. "Himchan, kami semua sudah merestukan kalian" ujar Ibu nya Yongguk dan di ikuti senyuman serta anggukan dari Ibu nya Himchan.

Himchan beralih lagi menatap Yongguk. "Ne Bbang, aku mau menjadi pendamping hidup mu dalam keadaan senang atau sedih, sehat atau sakit, dan sampai maut memisahkan kita" Himchan tersenyum menatap Yongguk. Lalu Yongguk ikut tersenyum dan berdiri lalu memakaikan cincin kepada Himchan.

Acara itu di akhiri dengan ciuman antara Yongguk dan Himchan, dan juga ucapan selamat dari orang tua mereka dan teman-teman nya.

Dan mulai hari itu lah keluar kecil mereka terbentuk yang di dasari cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan, hmm atau seperti nya bisa di sebut Bang Himchan.

.

.

.

END

**Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah membaca FF saya yang ga jelas ini.**

**Mohon REVIEW nya ^^**


End file.
